


★★★The lonesome thoughts★★★

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar





	★★★The lonesome thoughts★★★

★★★" It feels lonely at the top, but exciting when you look down upon others at the bottom."★★★

 

 

 

He was looking down at the street below. People crawling back and forth like an army of ants, heading to their daily businesses.

But 21 floor up he felt so lonely and so far away it felt surreal. well, not that surreal, he'd been alone for long time before, and, sadly, after too.

The world felt strangely detached from him, like he was a passenger of a train going through a city full of people about their lives but he was separated by a glass as he was silently creeping past them.

Sighing heavily Neal looked up at the sad, dark gray sky. It was perfectly resembling his mood.

But then, just as the sky cracked open and burst of sunlight peeked through, a strong, warm hand landed on Neal's shoulder and Peter's voice brought him back from the frozen reverie.

"Let's go home, buddy."

 

 

 

★★★ The End ★★★


End file.
